1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses, more particularly to eyeglasses capable of releasing a set of lenses quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, conventional eyeglasses with a lens release feature normally include a frame 1, and a pair of removable lenses 2 mounted onto the frame 1 (see FIG. 1). The frame 1 maybe a semi-rimless frame that includes: a bridge structure 11 formed with a pair of protruding parts 111 at lateral ends thereof; a pair of elongated rods 12 respectively extending away from the lateral ends of the bridge structure 11, each of the elongated rods 12 being provided with a first magnet 14 on a lateral end thereof opposite to the bridge structure 11; and a pair of temples 13, each of which is hinged to a respective one of the elongated rods 12.
Each of the lenses 2 is formed with a notch 21 on one side proximate to the bridge structure 11, and is mounted with a second magnet 22 that is disposed opposite to the notch 21. To attach one of the lenses 2 onto the frame 1, the notch 21 is set to engage one of the protruding parts 111, and the second magnet 22 is magnetically attracted to one of the first magnets 14 (see FIG. 1).
However, because the magnets 14, 22 are required to be small, magnetic attraction between the magnets 14, 22 is weak, which can result in loose connection between the lenses 2 and the frame 1. Besides, the lenses 2 are likely to be undesirably removed from the frame 1 upon impact. Therefore, there is a need for eyeglasses constructions that can facilitate stable lens attachment while having a quick lens release capability.